Claw
Claw is a gray she-cat, with white dots and green eyes. History Past History Claw was first seen in BloodClan but then, she left. While trying to find a way out of Twoleg place, she meets Ayako, at first they almost have a fight, but soon become very good friends. Akayo helps Claw get out of Twoleg place, and then goes with her to find somewhere to live. They soon come to a good place, but two cats, Whitethroat and Kaito, find them, saying this was their's. Akayo jumps on Whitethroat but Claw pulls her off, saying they couldn't fight, as if they got wounds they can't heal them. They then head along the river, and soon found a good place to live. Ayako, left to go back to her own home. Whitethroat stayed there for sometime, But in the end wanted to move on. Then she then heads into some mountains. Current History Dapplestar the leader of MistClan and first meets Claw when she gets a drink from a pool of water. Dapplestar confronts Claw and asks Claw what she is doing in Clan territory. Claw does not reply. She just flicks her tail and continunes to drink from the puddle. Dapplestar mentions her injured paw. Claw tells Dapplestar that she had left her past Clan and that hse has no wish to join any more. She refuses to join MistClan when Dapplestar offers. Claw also disgrees with Dapplestar when she offers to fetch Moonpelt to sort out her paw. Sh makes a few comments on her thought about killing cats and Dapplestar firmly tells Claw that if she harms a cat under the age of six moons she will punished. Any cat over six moons was still not expectable and she will not get away with it. Claw and Dapplestar come to the agreement that if Dapplestar will find Claw a den and prey to eat then Claw won't go out of her way to hurt any of the Clans. Dapplestar is taking Claw to her den when they meet Jaywhisker. Jaywhisker falls in love with Claw even if she dosen't return that love and Jaywhisker states that Claw is only unsure about having a mate because she has been lonely for a while. Claw dosen't reply. When they reach her den, Jaywhisker comments that it would be a good place to raise kits but Claw attacks him. He is fine and helps her to make her nest and den. Dapplestar leaves Jaywhisker and Claw alone. Jaywhisker helps Claw to make a nest and he confesses his wild love for her. Quietly, Claw admits that she also loves Jaywhisker when he says he will travel anywhere to be with her. He catches her some prey when she feels hungry. While Jaywhisker is away, a warrior from StarClan appears and tells Claw that she must look after Jaywhisker and that they will have kits together, Claw dosen't like the sound of this news, but the cat, revealed to be Brackenstar, former MistClan leader, tells her that it is her destiny. Jaywhisker returns and gives her the prey. She begins to call him Jay. They go to sleep together. Category:Rogue Category:She-Cat Category:Mates